Automated warehousing of products continues to be of importance to maintain efficiencies for physical product providers. Automated storage, retrieval, handling, and distribution of physical goods save time and expense for product providers, particularly as the volume of goods or products increases. Means for identifying the location of goods, for instance on a pallet, for de-palletizing and other similar functions, however, often are fraught with difficulties.